E plus
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis biasa yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat tanda aneh dan setiap malam bermimpi yang seperti berurutan bagai membentuk cerita. Dan suatu hari ia bertemu seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah penyelamat untuk kaum vampire. Gara-gara tanda aneh ini Sakura harus berurusan dengan vampire dan segala yang bukan kaumnya./BadSummary/RnR?


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, MissTypo(s), Abal, Gajje

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Beginning**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam berhembus kencang menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon dihutan tersebut. Bulan bersinar cerah dengan kesempurnaan bentuknya menghias sang malam berteman kerlipan bintang. Mereka menjadi saksi pertarungan dua makhluk kegelapan yang kini saling berhadapan. Bersiap bertempur merebutkan kekuasan untuk menguasai seluruh kegelapan. Saling menunjukan taring dan cakar mereka yang tajam, siap mengoyak apapun didepan mereka. Desisan dan cicitan mereka pun kini menjadi musik pengiring perang. Perang perebutan kegelapan akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh!" Sakura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya setelah menerima mimpi tadi, mimpi yang cukup aneh baginya. Dadanya naik turun dan nafasnya pun terengah-engah seperti habis lari-lari maraton 5km. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya berdenyut sakit, tanda berbentuk huruf E dengan plus(+) disampingnya itu terasa sangat panas. Segera saja ia bangkit dari kasur dan langsung berlari menuju dapur berniat melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa panasnya.

Memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam freezer kulkas mungkin bisa mengatasi rasa panas yang menyiksanya. Bisa dilihat, tanda yang ia dapat dua hari ini memerah dan berdenyut. Rasa panasnya menjalar hingga seluruh telapak tangannya.

Sedang sibuknya berurusan dengan telapak tangan tiba-tiba saja telephone rumah berdering, melupakan sebentar rasa sakitnya Sakura melangkah lalu menyambar telephone dan mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Halo?"

"Halo sayang?" Sakura kenal betul suara ini, ibunya.

"Ya bu?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Obrolan tentang kabar, kondisi dan situasi tentang Sakura berakhir dengan pernyataan bahwa ada paket yang sudah dikirimkan kedua orang tua untuknya. Ya, Sakura tahu paket apa itu, karena paketnya sudah ia terima kemarin sore. Paket yang isinya baju bermerk dari Inggirs, makanan kaleng berpengawet, accesories dan banyak hal hingga harus memakai kardus lumayan besar.

Melihatnya membuat Sakura menghela nafas lelah, selalu saja semua sama seperti ini. Hanya paket dan uang yang pulang selama lima tahun ini. Sudah sangat lama hingga berbulan-bulan orang tua Sakura tak pulang karena kedua orang tuanya ada seorang ambassador di Inggris yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal disana, sedangkan Sakura yang saat itu sudah merasa betah di Jepang menolak ajakan kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah. Jadilah ia hanya sendiri di rumah yang cukup besar ini dengan dua orang pembantu, seorang tukang kebun dan seorang satpam. Mereka bertugas melayani Sakura dan menemaninya. Sesungguhnya Sakura tak membutuhkan harta atau apapun dari orang tuanya, tapi mereka. Ia sudah rindu pada kedua orang tuanya yang lama-lama menjadi bosan ketika hanya mendapat suaranya saja lewat telepon. Yang dimilikinya hanya sahabat dan orang-orang yang sayang padanya disekitarnya. Seperti Akemi dan Naoko, mereka sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dipagi hari, karena kepeduliannya. Bukan karena ia pembantu.

"Ohayoo, Sakura."

"Ohayoo, Akami."

Sakura menolak dipanggil dengan panggilan formal dengan suffix -sama atau -san walaupun itu memang wajar dan harus, tapi ia risih mendengarnya apalagi Akami dan Naoko adalah orang yang dekat dengannya dirumah ini.

"Ohayoo Sakura."

"Ohayoo Naoko." Duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan Sakura langsung meneguk sedikit susu putih buatan Akemi lalu mengambil roti untuk ia olesi dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

Usai sarapan, Sakura berpamit pergi kesekolah pada Akemi dan Naoko. Ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak berapa ratus meter, dekat membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan kaki.

Ditengah jalan seperti biasa ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan berjalan bersama sampai sekolah. Duduk dibangkunya sesampainya dikelas Sakura langsung melipat tangannya dan menjatuhkan kepala diatas lipatan. Ia mengantuk gara-gara semalam ia tidur jam dua malam menonton film yang baru ia beli kemarin dan dilanjutkan bermain game hingga dini hari. Sekarang lah imbasnya, ia mengantuk dikelas.

"Jidat!" Teriakan dan tepukan seseorang menyadarkan Sakura dan menggagalkannya untuk melanjutkan tidur, ia tahu siapa pelakunya dan lebih memilih mengabaikan kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk tidur.

Yamanaka Ino mengerutkan alisnya melihat teman sebangkunya yang nampak tidak bersemangat, sudah bisa ditebak Sakura tidur malam lagi. "Jidat, kau menonton film apa lagi?"

"Horor." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Ngga tidur ngapain?"

Sebenarnya agak malas dengan berbagai pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya ini, namun jika tidak menerima jawaban yang memuaskan Ino akan terus membanjirinya pertanyaan hingga mendapat jawaban yang pas. "Maen game."

"Ada PR matematika lho. Sudah dikerjakan?"

Tersentak begitu mendengar perkataan Ino, ia melupakan sesuatu. Menepuk jidat lebarnya Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya dan merogoh tas tersebut. Mencari buku matematika dan alat tulis. Ia belum sama sekali mengerjakan tugasnya. Bisa dihukum lari maraton kalau ia tidak mengerjakannya.

Ino memperhatikan keseriusan Sakura berkutat pada buku tugasnya. Tidak berniat mengganggu mengingat tingkat kepintaran Sakura yang lumayan diatasnya walau masih dibawah si malas Shikamaru tapi setidaknya hanya matematika Sakura masih bisa mengerjakan sendiri.

Alisnya bertaut melihat sesuatu hal aneh ada di telapak tangan kiri Sakura ketika gadis bermata giok itu membuka tangannya sebagao alat bantu menghitung.

"Tato apa itu?"

Menyadari bahwa sahabatnya melihat tato aneh ditelapak tangannya Sakura segera menutupnya dan menyengir, "bukan apa-apa."

"Gotcha!" Kaget ketika tangannya diangkat seseorang dan memaksa telapak tangannya untuk terbuka, Sakura tak sempat memberontak ketika pemuda itu melihat tato ditelapak tangannya. "Kau memasang tato, Haruno?"

Menarik kembali tangannya bibir peach Sakura memanyun kesal. "Bukan urusanmu, ketua OSIS."

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi urusan kesiswaan. Tapi sebagai ketua OSIS aku masih memiliki hak untuk memeperngatkan kau dan menghukummu soal tato ini. Atau kesiswaan saja yang menanganimu?"

Tubuh Sakura dan Ino bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah sangar kesiswaan mereka yang terkenal super killer itu berhadapan langsung dengan mereka dan menghukum yang hukumannya dirasa diluar nalar. Kalau sampai masalah tanda sialan ini sampai ke Orochimaru-sensei selaku kesiswaan, nasib Sakura dipertanyakan.

Menggeleng cepat dan memohon untuk tidak melibatkan kesiswaan soal ini. "Tidak! Jangan bawa-bawa kesiswaan. Oke terserah kau mau menghukumku apa, tapi yang nalar!" Mata emerald Sakura menatap tajam pemuda didepannya yang merupakan ketua OSIS disekolahannya ini, Konoha Gakuen, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai berhasil membuat Sakura menyerah. "Oke, kerjakan PR-ku. Itu hukumanmu. Hahaha.." Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan buku matematikanya diatas meja Naruto pergi.

Merengut kesal diperintah seenaknya, namun apa daya Sakura tetap menurut. "Dasar ketua OSIS gila, orang seperti dia terpilih jadi ketua OSIS? Ngga wajar, padahal masih banyak orang normal yang pantas menjadi ketua dibanding dia." Gerutunya menyalin jawabannya pada buku dengan nama pemilik Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto dulu hebat dalam setiap bidang, jadi tidak heran jika dia terpilih." Menepuk pundak Sakura berusaha memberi semangat atas hukumannya.

"Hebat apanya? PR saja minta dikerjakan?"

"Sedang malas mungkin."

"Dasar pemalas! Duren busuk sialan!" Daripada disuruh membersihkan kolam renang mungkin lebih baik mengerjakan PR si ketua OSIS kepala duren itu. Sakura hanya bisa mengeluh dalam penderitaannya menerima hukuman. Ini gara-gara tanda sialan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong tato apa ini?" Menunjuk telapak tangan Sakura yang tadi sempat ia lihat.

Membuka telapak tangan kirinya Sakura menjawab, "aku tak tahu. Tato ini aku dapat dua hari kemarin, tiba-tiba saja ada di telapak tanganku. Setia malam aku selalu bermimpi aneh. Tentang vampire dan werewolf. Dan mimpi itu seperti film yang berurutan. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, mungkinkah ada sesuatu dibalik semuanya?"

"Hahaha.. Kau pasti terlalu banyak menonton film fantasy, jadinya pikiranmu suka sekali berfantasi."

"Aku serius." Ujar Sakura lagi meyakinkan bahwa perkatannya serius.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau serius. Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi, nanti kau bisa mendapat double hukuman. Hahaha.."

Dalam hati Sakura mengumpat, sepertinya bercerita pada orang realistis seperti Ino adalah hal percuma. Sama sekali tak ada hasilnya yang malah mendapat ledekan.

Mungkinkah ini semua adalah hal biasa? Tapi bagaimana dengan tanda dan mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya setiap malam? Apakah itu hal biasa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dan penuh misteri seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Fantasy pertama! Yeah! SasuSaku lagi! Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fict SasuSaku. #digamparributterus. Fict ini terisnpirasi dari novel yang judulnya juga E+, biarlah kalau dikatain ngga kreatife atau apa. Banyak kok fict yang terinspirasi dari novel :v

Tapi kalau jelek, aku menyerah dan ngga akan nerusin lagi. Jadi boleh minta kritik, saran, penilaian atau apa gitu? Flame boleh, asal membangun, jangan alay dan dimohon login biar bisa dibalas gitu flamenya :v

Terima kasih ^^

_Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
